Klaine: All we need is love and family
by brittanygleek93
Summary: This is my first fan fiction. This is showing more to how I think Blaine's family should of been like on glee. I don't own glee or anything but I hope you enjoy this.
1. Chapter 1

_**This story is mainly about Blaine's life how I think it should have been on Glee. He has a sister named Skylar Rose Anderson. All of the Warbler's are mentioned and I made up a few names. Thad gets a girlfriend and there is Klaine. Also ND is in here and its Finchel, Brittana, and Tike for a fact. I'll make other character couple's as I go. I hope you enjoy it. Also, there are smut, romance, fighting, rape, etc. So don't read if you don't like it. I would rate this M for mature because some people can't handle stuff like this! This is based in Season 2 and 3 but I twisted it because I think Blaine should of transferred to McKinley in season 2.**_

**CHAPTER ONE!**

Blaine Anderson was sitting in his dorm room trying to finish some last minute homework. One of his fellow Warbler buddies, Thad Hardwood came busting through the dorm room. "Blaine we have five minutes, Wes and David called an emergency meeting of the Warbler's this afternoon." Blaine instantly thought who declares a Warbler meeting for Saturday afternoon, even though most of the Warbler's stayed on Campus. Blaine nodded and ran out of the room with Thad to where the Warbler's usually held their meetings. At the beginning of the meeting the head of the council who are Thad, David, and Wes, they made their list for Sectionals. They finally were able to narrow the Sectionals list down to the minimum three sing per choirs. The three songs they had agreed on were, Hey Soul Sister but Train, Teenage Dream by Katy Perry, and the last song they would be performing would be Glad you came by The Wanted. Half way through the meeting Blaine had received a text messaging from Kurt Hummel, saying his Dad was letting him transfer to Dalton starting that following Monday. Blaine jumped up and squealed before he realized where he was and sat back down apologizing to the councilmen. Once Warbler practice was over he instantly ran to his dorm and called Kurt as soon as he got into his dorm room and sat on his bed. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed Kurt's number.

Kurt picked up on the second ring and smiled as he was walking through his room figuring out which clothes he should take with him to Dalton and which he should leave at home. Kurt explained to Blaine everything that had happened that week with Karofsky and his Dad paying is tuition with their vacation money they had saved up. They talked for a few hours before hanging up to let Kurt pack. He decided to pack clothes for the weekend and a few pj's so he would be comfortable. He grabbed two of his favorite outfits and folded them neatly into his open suitcase on his bed. Kurt than went over to his drawers and pulled out all his underwear and socks, folding them neatly into the open suitcase. He pulled out his football hoodie, two pair of pajama bottoms and three t-shirts and also added them to his suitcase. Once Kurt had all of his clothes packed he zipped the suitcase and opened another suitcase on his bed. He put all is skin care items into that suitcase and zipped them up. He put his suitcases into his car and then went back into the house. Kurt only had one more day and he would finally be near Blaine more and he would be in a bully free zone school. Kurt knew he had would be safe at Dalton and he smiled before drifting off to sleep after a long day of goodbyes and packing.

Kurt Hummel entered the front door of Dalton Academy for boys on Monday morning. The office had given him his schedule and his new dorm and roommate. He was nervous on the whole roommate situation. What if this guy was homophobic and tried to suffocate him in his sleep. He could also be a gay Karofsky and try and take advantage of me while I'm sleeping. Kurt walked across the field to the C building where his dorm was. He found room C-103 perfectly and walked in, not expecting who he saw as his roommate.

Kurt opened the door and walked into his dorm, seeing Blaine's smiling face. "Oh my GaGa, you're my new roommate? I was so nervous when they said I had to get a roommate because I'm the only junior with no roommate, but now that I know it's you, I am happy I have a roommate." Blaine ran over to Kurt and hugged him tightly before he released him and grabbed Kurt's suitcases setting them onto Kurt's bed. "Come on, we can unpack later. The Warbler's want to meet their new member!" Kurt smiled and walked out of the dorm room and to the main building with Blaine. Kurt knew he was finally safe from the harsh bitter Lima, Ohio and William McKinley High, he was finally safe.

…..


	2. Chapter 2

_**This story is mainly about Blaine's life how I think it should have been on Glee. He has a sister named Skylar Rose Anderson. All of the Warbler's are mentioned and I made up a few names. Thad gets a girlfriend and there is Klaine. Also ND is in here and its Finchel, Brittana, and Tike for a fact. I'll make other character couple's as I go. I hope you enjoy it. Also, there are smut, romance, fighting, rape, etc. So don't read if you don't like it. I would rate this M for mature because some people can't handle stuff like this! This is based in Season 2 and 3 but I twisted it because I think Blaine should of transferred to McKinley in season 2.**_

**CHAPTER ONE!**

Blaine Anderson was sitting in his dorm room trying to finish some last minute homework. One of his fellow Warbler buddies, Thad Hardwood came busting through the dorm room. "Blaine we have five minutes, Wes and David called an emergency meeting of the Warbler's this afternoon." Blaine instantly thought who declares a Warbler meeting for Saturday afternoon, even though most of the Warbler's stayed on Campus. Blaine nodded and ran out of the room with Thad to where the Warbler's usually held their meetings. At the beginning of the meeting the head of the council who are Thad, David, and Wes, they made their list for Sectionals. They finally were able to narrow the Sectionals list down to the minimum three sing per choirs. The three songs they had agreed on were, Hey Soul Sister but Train, Teenage Dream by Katy Perry, and the last song they would be performing would be Glad you came by The Wanted. Half way through the meeting Blaine had received a text messaging from Kurt Hummel, saying his Dad was letting him transfer to Dalton starting that following Monday. Blaine jumped up and squealed before he realized where he was and sat back down apologizing to the councilmen. Once Warbler practice was over he instantly ran to his dorm and called Kurt as soon as he got into his dorm room and sat on his bed. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed Kurt's number.

Kurt picked up on the second ring and smiled as he was walking through his room figuring out which clothes he should take with him to Dalton and which he should leave at home. Kurt explained to Blaine everything that had happened that week with Karofsky and his Dad paying is tuition with their vacation money they had saved up. They talked for a few hours before hanging up to let Kurt pack. He decided to pack clothes for the weekend and a few pj's so he would be comfortable. He grabbed two of his favorite outfits and folded them neatly into his open suitcase on his bed. Kurt than went over to his drawers and pulled out all his underwear and socks, folding them neatly into the open suitcase. He pulled out his football hoodie, two pair of pajama bottoms and three t-shirts and also added them to his suitcase. Once Kurt had all of his clothes packed he zipped the suitcase and opened another suitcase on his bed. He put all is skin care items into that suitcase and zipped them up. He put his suitcases into his car and then went back into the house. Kurt only had one more day and he would finally be near Blaine more and he would be in a bully free zone school. Kurt knew he had would be safe at Dalton and he smiled before drifting off to sleep after a long day of goodbyes and packing.

Kurt Hummel entered the front door of Dalton Academy for boys on Monday morning. The office had given him his schedule and his new dorm and roommate. He was nervous on the whole roommate situation. What if this guy was homophobic and tried to suffocate him in his sleep. He could also be a gay Karofsky and try and take advantage of me while I'm sleeping. Kurt walked across the field to the C building where his dorm was. He found room C-103 perfectly and walked in, not expecting who he saw as his roommate.

Kurt opened the door and walked into his dorm, seeing Blaine's smiling face. "Oh my GaGa, you're my new roommate? I was so nervous when they said I had to get a roommate because I'm the only junior with no roommate, but now that I know it's you, I am happy I have a roommate." Blaine ran over to Kurt and hugged him tightly before he released him and grabbed Kurt's suitcases setting them onto Kurt's bed. "Come on, we can unpack later. The Warbler's want to meet their new member!" Kurt smiled and walked out of the dorm room and to the main building with Blaine. Kurt knew he was finally safe from the harsh bitter Lima, Ohio and William McKinley High, he was finally safe.

…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai, I am not sure how many chapters this story will have yet but I will let you know when I start getting towards the end. I will also post the name of my next fan fic at the end of this one so you guys can go check it out. **

CHAPTER 3

Blaine opened the bedroom to Skylar's room and felt his knees about to cave in. Their father, Carlos Anderson was on top of Skylar slamming her head into the ground and straddling her so she could not run. Skylar had stopped jerking and moving so than their father grabbed her by her ponytail and picked her off the ground before throwing her against the wall. Her dress was slashed and covered in blood, and she was not awake. Blaine watched in horror as his father stood up before exiting her room with a sloppy smile, not noticing Blaine standing in the hallway. Blaine ran over to his sister and picked her up, laying her on her bed. He grabbed s suitcase and filled it with clothes that he knew she would need. He also grabbed two of her Crawford County Day uniforms and threw those in there. He could hear his Dad coming back upstairs and threw her suitcase outside her window before picking an unconscious Skylar of her bed and running down the stairs to his car. Blaine drove to Westerville Hospital as fast as he could and parked towards the emergency exit. He picked up his sister and walked into the hospital begging for a doctor. The nurse looked at Skylar and escorted them towards the back and said to take her to room 135 and the doctor would be in soon.

Blaine followed the lady at the front desk's instructions, finding room 135 with ease. He entered the room and laid Sky onto the hospital bed, grabbing a chair to pull over to her bed side. Blaine grabbed her limp head and the tears begin to fall. The doctor came in and looked over at Skylar and instantly hooked her up to an IV and with an Oxygen mask. The doctor looked over at Blaine, "Can you tell us anything on what happened and what your relationship is to this girl." The doctor sat down in the other chair writing a few things down. Blaine explained to the doctor what he saw when he entered the house, but was not sure what may have happened before he had gotten there. The doctor nodded and walked out the room; he called the police and explained to them what happened.

The doctor re-entered the room and told Blaine what would happen. "Alright, so we are going to run tests on her to see what is damaged, broken, etc. Do you know who may have done this to your sister?" Blaine looked over at his sister and then at the doctor. He was hesitant because if his Dad could cover this up Skylar could be worse next time. "Yes, my Dad did this to her."

The Doctor nodded and begins the tests on Skylar, which took about four hours to completely finish. Once the doctors and nurses begin to give her the proper IV bags and medicine, they left telling Blaine to ring the nurse if she wakes up in the middle of the night. Blaine sighed as all the doctors and nurses left, holding Sky's hand. "I won't let you go back to him, just please wake up."


End file.
